Dream and Promise
by Ochie94
Summary: Tsuna is death. Reborn went to the place they promised. One-shot. R27.


Happy Birthday Reborn and Tsuna!

I made this fic for our dearest Reborn and Tsuna. This fic is based on **Chihayafuru** Second Ending "**Akane Sora**" by **Asami Seto**. I love this song so much. And I hope you do too.

I suggest you read this fic while listening to that song.

Well, this is it, _Dream and Promise_. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Dream and Promise_

akaneiro ni somatteku sakamichi

ashi wo tomete tatazumu sonna hi wa

[A hill doused in a red color

Those days when you stop walking and just stand there]

koko ni inai KIMI wo omoiukabete

miushinai souna michi wo sagashite miru yo

[I think about you, who are not here

And try to find the road I seem to lose sight of]

ima KIMI ga doko ni itatte kawaru hazu nai yo ne

kokoro wa itsudemo tsunagatteru

[Wherever you are right now, it probably won't change

Our hearts are always connected]

tooku hanareteite mo wasurezu ni ite ne

ano hi kanjita jounetsu futari de kasaneta yume

akaneiro no sora nijindeku yuuhi

ue wo muite aruite ikou

[Even if we are separated far away, please don't forget

The passion we felt that day, the dreams we constructed

Red skies, the bleeding evening sun

Face upwards, and walk on]

ano hi wa mada kizuki mo shinakatta

konnani mo taisetsuna deai datte

butsukattari naitari mo shita kedo

kakegae no nai toki wo sugoshite kita ne

[That day, we still didn't realize

That it was a meeting this important

Though we clashed and cried

We went through some irreplaceable times]

ima KIMI ga nanimo iwazu ni yarou to shiteru koto

dare yori chikaku de mimamotteru

[Right now, closer than anyone, I am watching over

What you're trying to do without saying anything]

sou shinjiteru kara ne akiramenaide ne

negai tsuzukete ima hora hitotsu ni kasanaru yume

akaneiro no sora shizundeku yuuhi

furimukazu ni aruiteikou

[Yes I do believe, please don't give up

Continue wishing, now see, this dream combined into one

Red skies, the sinking evening sun

Without turning back, walk on]

tooku hanareteitemo wasurezu ni ite ne

ano hi kanjita jounetsu futari de kasaneta yume

akaneiro no sora kaze soyogu kisetsu

utainagara aruiteikou

[Even if we are separated far away, please don't forget

The passion we felt that day, the dreams we constructed

Red skies, a season of breezes

Sing along, and walk on]

akaneiro no sora shizundeku yuuhi…watashi rashiku aruiteikou

[Red skies, the drowning evening sun…I'll walk on, like myself]

* * *

_Tsuna has died_. That sentence has been running on Reborn's mind for the past few days. _I still can't believe it. No. I don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe that he is gone, that he is not here, that he won't stay by my side anymore, that I can't see, touch, or embrace him anymore. I don't want to believe it. _He thought to himself while walking on the concrete road rounding the hill.

His eyes steal a glance from under his fedora. He still remembers the place clearly. Back when he was still Tsuna's tutor. He and Tsuna often went there to have a training session. Even after Tsuna officially became Vongola Decimo and took over Vongola, they often went there. It was a place where Tsuna could run away from work and for Reborn to have a small and simple date with his ex-student-now-lover.

Then, he stopped. He looked to his left. He could see all of Namimori from where he was now. This is the best spot for it and it was also the best spot to see the sunset. To make it even more special, Tsuna was the one who found it when they had their date.

~**Reborn's Flashback**~

"_Tsuna, we have to go back now. Your guardians will be worried and there are still some things you have to do." I said to my lover who was walking on my right side while I checked the watch on my wrist._

"_Nah! Not now, Reborn. I still want to spend more time with you." He pouted and stared at the concrete we were walking on._

_I sighed. "As much as I want to spend the time with you, both of us have a lot of work to do by today." I said to him. I could see his lips murmuring something. I pinched his cheek._

"_Mou...Reborn..." he whined as he rubbed his cheek._

_Still walking, he turned his face to look at me. He was about to say something when he suddenly stopped. I stopped and turned around. "Tsuna?"_

_He grabbed my arms and pointing to his left. "Reborn! Look!" he said excitedly. I could see his smile grow wider as the seconds passed. I turned my face to look at whatever he was pointing at. Then I saw it, the Sunset. We walked closer to the railing and held it._

"_It's beautiful." I nodded, agreeing with what Tsuna's said. It was truly beautiful._

_I hugged Tsuna from behind with my arms crossed in front of his chest. I could feel his warmth from his back which leaned to my chest. Tsuna raised his hand and placed it on my arms._

**~End of Flashback~**

_After that, we had often gone there to watch the sunset, sometimes with the Guardians too._ Reborn thought. He smiled at the memories as he watched the sun, which almost reached the horizon. He could still remember them clearly. How Tsuna smiled, how Tsuna laughed with his famiglia, how Tsuna blushed in his embrace.

_Tsuna is gone._ The remanding sentence that made his smile disappear, changed by a deep frown full of sadness and regret. Reborn shook his head. Once again, he tried to forget the sad truth. He kept walking on the concrete path as his memories with Tsuna played in his mind.

'_Do you remember, Reborn? This is our special place! Here, we...'_

His thoughts stopped as he found an intersection. He looked at the divided path in front of him. After some thinking he chooses the path on the right. "Tsuna..." he whispered softly.

**~Flashback~**

"_Tsuna! Stop it. You can't do it." I said out loud into my phone as I ran towards where my car was parked._

"_I will do it." Tsuna's voice was filled with determination._

"_No! Tsuna! Please! At least wait for me. I can't let you go through this mission alone." I said again. _I don't know how or why, but I feel like Tsuna shouldn't do this mission. I have bad feeling about this.

_I immediately climbed into my car and drove. I gritted my teeth as I didn't hear Tsuna say anything. "Tsuna..."_

"_Reborn." My eyes widened. This was Tsuna's voice when he is doing a negotiation with his enemy. So deep, intimidating, full of death threat. "I will go. Alone. You don't have to come. You can't come."_

"_Tsuna!" I shouted. I drove faster. _I can't let Tsuna to do this.

"_Reborn."_ _This time Tsuna said it with a soft and sad voice filled with love, loneliness, and hurt. "Reborn...Even if we are separated…Far apart...Please, don't forget the dreams we constructed together."_

_Tsuna hang up the call. I stopped driving. "Tsuna..."_

**~End of Flashback~**

Reborn walked and walked until he reached the end of the path. It's not a concrete path anymore, just dirt path covered with fallen autumn leaves. He walked faster as the midnight blue coloured sky had started to appear behind him. Then he reached it. A small gazebo inn. The important place for him and Tsuna. The special place where he confessed his love to Tsuna, where Tsuna happily accept his love and let Reborn claim him.

Reborn walked into the small gazebo and looked at his surroundings. _It didn't change much._ He thought. Then he saw the still red colored horizon and the sunset.

"Tsuna..." he whispered softly, "What were you thinking when you saw this scenery?" he asked. Reborn closed his eyes.

_I'll change Vongola! I'll change it into how it should be. I'll change Vongola back into how it first established. A vigilante group like Primo wished._

Tsuna's voice ran in his mind. Reborn took a deep breath and remembered his last talk with Tsuna.

**~Flashback~**

_Reborn sat on his seat. His right hand gripped his black phone. His lifeless eyes covered by the fedora he wore. His heart was beating fast. Too fast for his liking. He knew, deep in his heart and mind, that he couldn't see Tsuna anymore. Tsuna's last words a while ago were still ringing clearly in his mind._

"_Tsuna, what are you planning?"_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. His ex-student. His lover. His most important person will leave him soon. Leave him alone._

_A ring from his phone caught his attention. He answered it without checking who was calling him._

"_Chaos." His voice was void of emotion._

"_Reborn." Reborn's eyes widened. It was the voice of his beloved._

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Do you still remember our promise back then on that hill?"_

"_Of course. The promise to change Vongola back into a Vigilante Group like Primo wished."_

_Reborn heard a chuckle from the other side of his phone. "Reborn, I have fulfilled my part of the promise."_

_It left Reborn confused. "...What-"_

_Before he could finish his question, Tsuna said again. "If you don't fulfil your promise, I'll force you to drink 1000 needles.*"_

_Reborn was still confused. _What does Tsuna mean with he has 'fulfilled his promise'?_ He thought._

"_Nee…Reborn..." Reborn could hear Tsuna's weakening voice and Tsuna's rapid breathing._

"_Yes, Tsuna?" Reborn couldn't control his emotions anymore. His voice now void of worry, panic and fear. Fear of something was happening or had happened to Tsuna._

_"__...**I Love You**...__" Tsuna's voice was weaker than before. And his breath had become shallow._

_Reborn replied with shaky voice, __"__...**I Love You too**.__"_

_"__**Thank you**.__"_

_And the call ended there. Reborn gritted his teeth hard._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Reborn looked down, staring at the floor of the gazebo. "Tsuna...You have fulfilled your promise. Until now, I can't stop thinking, 'There should be another way to make our dream come true. So you don't have to sacrifice yourself.' I can't stop thinking about it. I can't let you go. When I saw your dead body, I felt like my world crumbled into pieces. I felt like I had lost everything. I felt like abandoning my life. I felt like going to your side." Reborn said with a frown on his face.

He stopped. Then he looked up and saw the setting sun. Now, with a soft smile adoring his face, he continued, "Right now, Vongola has changed. Slowly, but surely, Vongola will back into how it should be. Like how Primo wished. Like our dream."

Reborn walked out from the gazebo. With his back facing the sinking evening sun, he turned his face to see the sun. "I'll continue to fulfilling our promise. I won't give up until Vongola has completely changed. You can trust me."

Reborn held his fedora down as a breeze grazed his black suit and figure.

_~I Love You, Reborn~_

Reborn smiled and began to walk. "I Love You too, Tsuna." he whispered to the now fully sinking sun and the midnight colored sky.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Do you like and enjoy it? :D

(*) Tsuna's words "..._I'll force you to drink 1000 needles..._" It's from Yubikiri. If you haven't heard about it, it's a pinky promise. They linked their pinkies and said "Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara, hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta" It means "Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky."

That's all.

Thank you for reading. And please review. :D

Once again Happy Birthday Reborn and Tsuna!


End file.
